Stardriod Warrior Terra
by kayring18
Summary: Terra is space robot build by an alien civilization and he has a mission to do. One that will require to find others like him and form a team that will make it possible. But along the way they discover there is more to there simple sounding mission.
1. Terra

In a planet very much like Earth, a group of scientist gather around there creation. They whisper to each other and nod there heads in agreement as they stare at it. Then little by little they back away, creating more distance between them and the creation they just finished building. There creation is a robot programed to think on its own and designed to be a warrior. A robot that will help them look for new planets and conquer them. Of course they have created more robots in the past but this one is stronger than there previous ones and will hopefully accomplish its mission. " Terra awaken, it is time to start your mission." one of the scientist says with a rough voice. Terra slowly opened his eyes and stared at them one by one. "Sir, don't you think we should have placed the crystal in his system first before we awoke him?" ask one of the scientist. " She is right, Sir. Wouldn't the crystal enhance all of his powers?" ask another. " Although the crystal in his system would have made him stronger than he already is, I think its best if we observe how he does without it first" the rough voice said again, obviously he was the leader. He then turned to Terra and said " Now listen Terra, I believe you are ready to start your mission and I know you will succeed." Terra turned to look at him but all he could see what this shadow. In fact all of the scientist looked like deformed blurry shadows to him, although he could hear there voices fine. He then quickly got up from the table he was lying on and proceeded to walk closer to his creators. "Sir, what is he doing?" one of the scientist ask with a worried tone. "Don't worry he is just exploring his surroundings, he is new after all."the leader said again without sounding alarm. Terra got closer to the blurry shadows and said "I am ready." We he finished his sentence he put his left arm in front of him and in his hand a ball of glowing energy began to spin rapidly. He then released the ball of energy unto the wall of the room, which left a big burned gap in the wall. He then walk toward the burned wall and without turning to look back at his creators left through the gap.

Of curse this had happened months ago or was it years? Keeping track of time when you are constantly traveling through planets and the vacuum of space could prove to be confusing. Then again time was the last thing on Terra's mind. He had to complete his mission but something in his mind told him he had to do something before he can do so, something important. He can't remember every word the shadowy figures have said except very few things. Heck, he can't even remember what the whole mission was! Ever since he had left the lab, he has wandered through many planets constantly observing the life force of the planet, it's resources and of course it's inhabitants. The empty robotic "soul" he had began with , now had a personality. Terra was boastful and very much proud of his green luscious hair. He was challenge to many battles and had won them all. But now after months or years of wandering through space he had finally decided that it was time to finally once again start his quest of completing his mission. And the first step to do so was to find out what was that very important thing he had to do first was. And so begins the quest of Stardriode Warrior Terra!


	2. Mercury

Terra wandered through what seemed like an abandoned space station, something in the back of his mind told him that whatever it was that he needed to find, he would find it here. He walked through an empty hallway until he reached the end of it and to the left there was a door. "Seems like it needs a password, luckily I don't think I will be using it" Terra said as he formed a ball of energy in his hand and then proceeded to blast the door open using the ball of energy. Once the bothersome door was destroyed he proceeded to enter the room. The room was just as dark and abandoned as the rest of the space station. But in the right corner there was computer like device and something about it got Terra's attention. He got near it and turn it on. The computer's screen began to flash with the words "Enter Flash-drive." Terra surprised face quickly turned into a scowl. " Where am I supposed to find that?" he said as he searched around the room. He searched every nook and cranny before he decided he would blast the computer out of anger. And he was just about to when he felt someone's presence.

"You don't want to do that" said a voice behind him. Terra turned around quickly and came face to face with a purple and green robot with spikes around his helmet and about the same height as him. " That old piece of junk has some valuable information" the robot said. "Who are you? And how and when did you get here?" Terra said keeping a safe distance from the mysterious robot. The robot chuckled and said " I am Space Ruler number 2, call me Mercury" He said proudly. "Wait, you are a stardroid?" Terra asked surprise still keeping a safe distance. The term stardriod or space ruler was the term Terra's creators had given to the group of robots they had build some time after him. Although he remembers hearing about those other robots from the faint memories of his creators talking, he never thought he would actually meet any of them. "So you are Mercury, but how did you get here? This place was deserted when I arrived" Terra said raising an eyebrow. "No I been here for weeks, I been trying to call the rest of the driods with that piece of junk in the corner, but no one responded. Well not until now." Mercury said. " I noticed that someone had arrived, but I thought it was that space cop, So I hid myself until I notice it was you, Space ruler number 1 Terra." Terra continued to keep a safe distance. Could he really trust this robot? Something deep inside his mind told him he probably should. " How do you know about me and the stardriods?" Terra asked. "Dang for a leader you sure are slow" Mercury said trying to keep from laughing. " That computer in the corner is all what is left from our creators, they left all our data and information in that old dinosaur. Including instructions for us to follow in case we forgot, I guess"

"So this computer has the instructions huh?" Terra said as he thought about how he had been trying to remember what was his mission, what the stardriod's mission was. And if he was space ruler number one, that meant he was the leader. "Give me the Flash-drive" Terra said now letting his guard down. "Sure thing boss." Mercury said as he handed him a small cube shaped device. Terra walked toward the computer and connected the device to the it and immediately words started popping out until they created a message: Stardriod mission is to conquer planets similar to ours but in order to accomplish such a task, All stardriods must be united and find the crystals. The crystals will make operation Space Ruler a success and will help revive Dark Moon. End of message. Terra stared blankly at the screen until his robotic brain grasped the meaning of it and his memory took it in. "I see, I finally remember my, I mean our mission." Terra said as he quickly turned his attention to Mercury. " Well I guess we really should go and find the others, we really need to get out this place." Mercury said as he looked out of the station's window. Terra raised an eyebrow at this " Seems to me you are trying to hide from someone, anyone in particular?"

"Didn't I tell you, this space cop is after me, I stole a good deal of energy from him using my signature attack the Grab buster, little did I know that he was super strong...I wouldn't be here talking to you if I haven't outsmarted him." Mercury said sheepishly. "Well whatever trouble you are in, won"t stop us from completing our mission" Terra said as he straighten his helmet. " Time for us to look for the others." " We can use the dinosaur to look for the others, apparently it can show where there location is, Of course I didn't go looking for them because I was hiding and well I send the signals in case someone will pick it up and come here. Who knows? Maybe you picked it up and came here without noticing it." Mercury said .Terra thought about this for a moment and thought maybe Mercury was right, maybe he did fallow the signal without noticing it. But if that was the case why haven't the others done so? Well there was no more time to waste . He had to unite the stardriods and get going on completing there mission.

Terra searched in the computer for other space ruler numbers, taking Mercury's advice about searching them according to number order, he searched for the next one. Since numbers 1 and 2 were finally united the next one would be number 3, and number 3 was Venus. "It appears Venus is in some place called "Blue Gate" in a planet which of course is made up of 80% water." "Typical, where else would a crab looking robot be?" Mercury said as he looked at the profile picture. "Its not far from here, maybe we can make this old space station work and turn it into some sort of ship?" Terra said as he looked around. "Well in the weeks I been here I did notice something that looked like a steering wheel in the room above this one, this place is bigger than what you would expect." Mercury said as he ran out of the room and Terra fallowed him down the hall where there was another door that Terra had not notice when he first arrived. The door revealed itself to be an elevator that went up to another room. Sure enough there was a steering wheel. "Just good luck trying to make it work" Mercury said as Terra examined the steering wheel. He then studied the the operating system where the wheel was connected to. All it needs is some energy, Terra thought to himself.

"I know how to make this work!" Terra said proudly as he approached the operating system and placed his hand over it. "With Spark Chaser!" An electric type of energy left Terra's hand and went unto the system and in a matter of seconds, all of the ship's lights where lighten up. Mercury looked impressed and said "Nice work there !" "Now time to find Venus and the others!" Terra announced as he took the wheel and drove the old ship into the vastness of space.

...

Well this is the first Chapter to Stardriod warrior Terra! Yes, it is pretty short and maybe some of you found the conversations boring but I promise you the next chapters will have more action! Also just to clear up I will use both the US and Japanese names for the Stardriods. (Stardriods in the US and Space Rulers in Japan.) They both sound cool to me. Also if you find there personalities weird, keep in mind that I based of there personalities of what I read and got from the Megaman wiki and there CD Data from the game Megaman and Bass. Anyways hope y'all like it. Feel free to review, criticize (respectfully), leave a comment, or correct grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes. AND stay tune for chapter 2.

Stardriods belong to the Megaman franchise, which belongs to Capcom.

Fanfic idea mine.


	3. Venus

The space station turned space ship by Terra traveled at top speed to "Blue Gate" a planet made of 80% water. The "Dinosaur"as Mercury called the old computer on the ship had data to help Terra find the rest of his team. The next stardriode they had to find was Space Ruler no:3 Venus.

"There it is, Blue gate" Mercury said as he leaned against the window.

"It's smaller than I expected" Terra said as he prepared the ship to enter Blue Gate's atmosphere.

The ship entered effortlessly into it's atmosphere and quickly made it's way unto the planet.

The ship traveled for 5 Blue Gate hours toward the eastern side of the planet before the "Dinosaur" started to get signals of them getting very close to Venus.

" Maybe we should land and look for Venus on foot" Mercury suggested.

"I'm on it" Terra said as he began to land the ship. The ship landed with a thud on what seem like very soft textured ground. The two stardriodes exited the ship and looked around . Surrounding them on one side was fields of sand and on the other side the ocean. For some reason this planet made Terra feel oddly comfortable. The sight of the deep blue ocean and the way the wind gently traveled around him made him feel relaxed...But he had no time to feel relaxed, he had to find Venus.

"This place looks deserted" Terra said as he looked around.

"Well, who wants to be in a place filled with sand?" Mercury replied.

"Well, this place isn't particularly bad it's actually nice" Terra said as he closed his eyes.

"Nice? This is probably one of the dullest places I seen!

Although to mercury a giant sandlot next to water was boring, to Terra it was one the best things he had seen. Could it be that he had been built on a planet much like Blue gate? Lost in thought he almost jumped when a loud aggressive voice came from behind him.

" Hey! Get off my land!"

Terra and Mercury quickly turned and came face to face with a yellow oval shaped, crab like robot.

"I said get out of my land!"

"Whoa there! No need to get worked up!" Mercury said as he backed away.

The yellow robot eyes glowed with anger " If you two don't get out of my land this instant I will have no choice but to blast you apart!"

Terra smirked at this. " I'm sure you won't even be able to get a scratch on me."

"Yeah,Judging by the way you walk you probably can't even walk straight, much less move fast" Mercury said with a chuckle.

This time the yellow robot was ticked off " Idiots! I will make those smirks explode right of your pathetic faces!" and with one leap into the air he summoned bubbles, which started heading

toward them. Seeing this, Terra quickly avoided the bubbles and summoned a ball of energy in his hand and began to aim the spark chaser attack on the yellow robot. Mercury on the other hand had already already fired plenty of grab buster shots and sure enough some of them had hit the yellow robot.

"Why you!" the yellow robot hollered and quickly summoned plenty of bubble shots toward Mercury. Mercury didn't even have time to react, the bubbles touched him and immediately exploded, sending him flying a few feet. "Now who is the slow one?, I Venus will destroy both of you!" the yellow robot said as he continued to shoot bubbles at them. What? This made Terra aimed his attack somewhere else rather than at the yellow robot and continue to dodge his attack. So this was space ruler No.3 Venus. They had found him, being a supposed team mate, Terra figured he couldn't attack him. But how was he supposed to convince the aggressive crab like robot that they where allies?

Mercury was already back on his feet and had all determination to get back a Venus "Take this crab!"

He shot more grab buster shots at Venus and Venus quickly shot back bubbles. Both of there attacks merging in against each other. Terra had to stop this now. He quickly shot a spark chaser shot in between there attacks , which caused an explosion.  
The explosion made both Mercury and Venus turn to look at Terra.

"Stop it!" Terra said getting in between them. He quickly turned to Mercury " Didn't you hear him? He is Venus!"

This made Mercury scowl " What?! This stupid crab is Venus?" Not wanting to believe what had just been confirmed.

"Yeah, I'm Venus! So what morons? Remember it!" Venus said with a snarl.

" Wait Venus! We got up to a bad start but just listen to me!, Or else I will not go easy on you if you attack me again" Terra said pointing his buster at him.

Venus DID NOT want listen to anything this green haired idiot had to say but at the same time, maybe he would explain what he was doing on his land, parking his ship in it and worst of bringing that other annoyance along with him. "You got a minute tree head!" Venus said pointing his buster back at him.

Terra did not approve of the nickname but that wasn't the point right now. " I am Space Ruler No. 1 Terra and that is Space Ruler No.2 Mercury. We are here because we are looking for the rest of our team mates, we have a mission to do and in order to complete it we have to find the rest of our team. Our computer told us we would find our next team mate here, Space Ruler No.3. And you...you are Space Ruler No.3 Venus."

Venus stared back at him, " Why should I believe you Tree Head?, For all I know you could be lying! "

Mercury wanted nothing more than to drain that annoying crab out of all his energy. But then suddenly he noticed on the crab's arm the same "S" symbol ,he had on his arm. The stardiode symbol. So it was true , Venus was Space Ruler No.3.

"Listen you dumb Crab! Take a look at your left arm, that symbol means you are a stardriode! Tree Head is right!" Mercury said facing Venus.

"What?" Venus looked at the "S" symbol and when his eyes met with the symbol, His expression changed. How could he have not noticed the symbol before? All of a sudden he felt a familiar feeling about Terra and Mercury. I guess tree head was right, I am a stardriode. He thought.

Venus let his guard down and slowly approached Terra and Mercury. " Well, you are right Tree head, I mean Terra. We did get of to a bad start."

"heh, we did. You know instead of wasting our time and energy fighting each other, I think we should save that energy to fight our advisories and save that time for our mission. We wasted enough already" Terra said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, we should get going." Mercury said " So are you coming with us Crab? I hate to admit it but you surely can put on a punch."

" Like I have a choice, I'm a space ruler." Venus said bluntly. He couldn't explain nor did he want to explain how a strangely familiar feeling the "S" symbol gave him. A familiar feeling about the words "Stardriode" and "space ruler" ,and about Terra and Mercury. He couldn't explain it now but he was sure he will find out soon enough. And so the 3 stardiodes went back into the ship and back into the endless vacuum of space to continue there mission.

…...

Author Note: Well folks, Chapter 3 finished. This one felt rushed to me, but anyways leave a review if you read it.

About the "S" symbol: In the game Megaman V, the stardriods have a logo for themselves. I am guessing there creators labeled them as space rulers with that "S" symbol. Much like how the Wily numbers have a "W" symbol, to stand for Wily numbers. (And yes I just made up that the symbol in the stardriods are located in there arms.)


End file.
